


Never give up

by Master_of_Fortune



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Fortune/pseuds/Master_of_Fortune
Summary: When Steven hears from a Zoltron machine that he will lose control and hurt everyone he know and love, he realized that he need to make a change and do something about it. But will he have the strength to talk to the crystal gems or will he push them further away?
Kudos: 1





	Never give up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first time posting a fanfic ever. This is the first time I’ve ever did something like this. So let me know what you think. I’m open to constructive criticism. I wanna do more fanfics sometime in the near future, but we’ll have to wait and see. I also posted this on the Steven Universe Amino app. There I go by DylFortune. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

Some time has passed after Cactus Steven left. Steven walks around Beach City alone. He didn’t wanted to see the crystal gems after the incident with Cactus Steven. Steven felt ashamed about himself. How could he have said that to his friends? Why can’t Steven keep his emotions under control? why can’t he control his gem powers anymore? And why won’t he ask for help? All of these are thoughts that constantly persist in Steven’s mind.

While walking around Beach City and passing by the arcade, he noticed a Zoltron machine. Steven remembers this machine all to well. When Steven accidentally broke the machine, Mr. Smiley made him work to repay it by becoming a Zoltron machine himself. Though this one seemed different than the machine he saw before. Could’ve been a new model? 

He decides to use the fortune teller to tell him what the future holds for him. Steven inserts a quarter and asked it: “What does the future hold for me?” Zoltron answers: “I sensed a dark future for you and your friends.” That didn’t made him feel any better. What really worried him was the last thing he said. What did he mean his friends? What’s gonna happen to them? Steven inserts another quarter: “what’s gonna happen to my friends?” “You will lose c-control of yourself and h-hurt everyone you know and love.” He couldn’t believed what he was hearing. He was at a loss for words. He was gonna hurt his friends? Is he really capable of doing something like that? Could it be minor or far worse? Steven inserts another quarter in a panic state: “Are they gonna die because of me?!” Zoltron didn’t give an answer, he just remained silent. Steven inserts another quarter more panic than before: “Can I do something to stop this?!” “... Your lucky numbers are 1, 3-“ “ANSWER ME!!!” Steven was enraged and destroyed the Zoltron machine. When Steven realizes what he’s done, he runs away. 

Steven rests at the beach looking at his reflection at the ocean. “What happened to you Steven? You used to be so innocent and so happy. You were always there for your friends and had complete control of your powers. So what happened to you?! I thought saving the galaxy and solving everyone’s problems would make you feel better. It’s a happy ending for everyone. Everyone except me.” Steven punches his reflection. He keeps thinking about what Zoltron told him “You will hurt the people you know and loved.” Steven didn’t want to believe it, but considering what he’s been going through, he can’t denied it. Steven knew he needed to change in order to protect his friends. He starts talking to himself: “Ok Steven, this needs to stop. If you don’t change your ways, you’re gonna hurt people. Starting now I’m gonna make a change. No more losing your temper, no more losing control, and no more turning pink.”

He heads back to his house and stands at the front door. He starts breathing and trying to remain calm. “It’s ok Steven, you can do this. It’s just gonna be you and the gems. You can do this. You can do this.” Steven keeps repeating until he finally opens the door. “Hey guys-“ Steven stops himself when see not just the gems, but Greg as well. They seemed to be talking to each other. They all heard him and Greg spoke: “Steven?” Steven quickly slams the door and runs away. Steven then stops himself: “No no no Steven! Your not running away again! Your going back in there and you’re gonna talk to them!” 

Steven rush back and enters the house. “H-hey dad, w-what are you doing here?!” Steven says as his voice clearly cracks. “Well the gems wanted to discuss what happened with Cactus Steven to me” Steven couldn’t believe that the gems told his own father about what happened with him. “YOU TOLD HIM?!” Steven became enraged. “You wouldn’t speak to us, what else are we supposed to do?” Pearl said. He noticed that he was about to turn pink and quickly calms down. “Steven are you ok?” Greg was concern for him. Every ounce of strength Steven had about wanting to talk about his problems were gone. “I-I’m fine alright.” “Steven if something’s wrong you can talk to us.” “I said I’m fine! Look, I just... I need to be alone.” Steven walks to his room. Greg looks at the gems with concerned. “I’m worried about Steven.” “We all are Greg.” Garnet said. “Why is he like this?” Pearl said. “He’s probably going through tough times about being an adult.” Amethyst was worried like the rest of them. “I wish we can make him forget all that.” Greg began to ponder.

Steven lays in his bed even more upset than before. It took him a while to finally go to sleep. Though he started to regret his decision. Because he starts having a nightmare. 

Steven sees that he is stranded alone in space. Thankfully he is protected by his bubble. This reminded him of when he and eyeball were lost in space. Steven tried to move the bubble, but to no avail. He gets a good look at all the stars in space. He then realized that those weren’t stars, they were butterflies. The butterflies then start to swarm around Steven. Steven was horrified. The butterflies then started to form into a shape. It was Pink Diamond. However she looked different. For one, she was wearing her rose quartz outfit only it looked torn to shreds. two, her face were covered with horns. And three, her gem and eyes were a completely different color. Her gem was glowing a dark pink color. Her pupils were also the same color, but her eyes were covered in black. She looked like she was possessed by a demon. She pop Steven’s bubble and grabbed hold of him. She then show him his reflection with her own gem. He sees that he look almost no different from she looked like. He look like a monster.

Steven wakes up in a terrified state. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the sink and wash his face with it. He then noticed something was wrong with his eyes. “W-what the?” He sees that not only his eyes are a different color, but also that they were glowing. “What’s wrong with my eyes?” He then lifts his shirt to find that his gem was glowing a dark ominous color. He begins to freak out. “*gasp* What happening to my gem?!” He then remembers that dream he just had. “No. No no no no! It’s just a dream! It’s not real! He then started to laugh nervously. “O-Ok Steven, calm down. Remember, you have healing powers. You managed to fix Lapis’s gem, this is no different.” He then grabs some saliva and applied it to his gem. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. “WHAT?! WHY?!” Steven starts becoming frustrated and turns pink. “WHY WON’T MY POWERS WORK?!” He suddenly hears knocking and Pearl’s voice. “Steven are you ok in there?” “Um yeah I’m fine. I’ll just be out in a minute.” What was Steven gonna do? He can’t let the gems see different eyes nor his gem. He had to come up with something fast. 

Steven finally opens the door wearing a pair of sunglasses. “What’s with the shades Steven?” Amethyst asked. “Oh no real reason I just felt like it. Anyways, what are you guys doing?” “We’re gonna throw a party.” “What party” Steven was confused. “Well Steven, since things haven’t been going great for you, so we decided to throw you party to cheer you up.” Garnet said. “Um, that’s really appreciate guys. But I have to get going. I have a meet up with Peridot.” Steven was clearly lying. In truth, he wanted to go to Rose’s fountain to hopefully heal himself. Steven went to the gem portal only to discover that it’s broken. “Sorry Steven, but for today, your not leaving this place. You are gonna sit here and enjoyed your party.” “You didn’t have to break the teleporter though.” “Yes I did.”

Greg and the gems try their best to make Steven happy. They play video games, watch some of Steven’s favorite movies, give Steven some of his favorites food. But Steven couldn’t be happy. He was trying to hide his changes to them. As time goes on however, he’s been noticing some more changes to him. A small horn on his face and parts of his skin are changing in color.

They all noticed that Steven wasn’t feeling any better. If anything, he’s feeling worse. “Excuse us for a minute.” Greg says as he pushes the gems to the bathroom. “Ugh! This isn’t working!” Amethyst was frustrated. “Steven hasn’t felt any better.” Pearl said. Greg spoke: “ There’s gotta be something we can do.” They noticed that Amethyst had left the bathroom and they all followed suit. Amethyst approaches Steven. “Steven, we need to talk” “What’s there to talk about?” “Steven! This isn’t you and you know it.” “Look I’m just gonna go to my room.” “NO Steven!” Amethyst said as she grabs Steven. “You’re not leaving until you talk to us!” “Amethyst, let me go!” Everyone was trying to get Amethyst to let go. “Amethyst, please stop!” “We want to help him, but not like this!” “Steven please, why won’t you talk to us?!” “I said. Let. Me. GOOOOOOO!” Steven then turn pink and push everyone off of him. 

All the gems and Greg were sent flying and hit the wall. They all a good look at Steven. Horns were all over his face, his eyes were black with glowing pupils. His skin was turning dark purple, and his hands were turning into claws. He looked like a monster. “Steven what’s- ahhhhh” Greg cut himself off as his left leg broke and fell to the floor. Steven then takes a good look at himself to see what he has become. He realized that Zoltron was right. “You will lose control and hurt everyone you know and love.” Tears began flooding his face in shame. “I’m... I am so sorry.” He starts running. “Steven where are you going?” “Somewhere where I can never hurt you again.” He then opens the door to Rose’s gem room. “Steven wait!” “Garnet!” Garnet manages to keep the door open. “Hurry!” Pearl and Amethyst carry Greg as they go through the door with Garnet being last.

Once they enter Rose’s room they noticed it was different than before. What was once a pink cloudy place was now a dark stormy night. Thunder happening constantly, a powerful wind storm, the ground was slowly falling apart and butterflies are all swarming Steven.

“Please go away! I don’t want to hurt you again.” Steven runs as fast as possible. The gems try to catch him. “Steven, please stop. We want to help.”

They all chased after him. They start climbing the floating platforms as one of them crumbles and they start to fall. Steven freaks and imagines a ocean for them to fall safely at. They all get back up and continue chasing him. Amethyst uses her whip to grab Steven’s leg. Steven then cuts the whip and they all began to fall again. Steven imagines a huge soft mattress for them to land on. Steven gets on a floating platform and imagines it going high into the sky.

“What are we gonna do!?” Pearl said. Greg then spoke: “Take me to him.” “What?” “Let me speak to him alone.” “But-“ “please, just trust me!” “...ok” Garnet then carries Greg to the top where Steven is. “Are you sure he’s got this?” “He’s does don’t worry.”

It was just the two of them. Greg try his best to stand up even with a broken leg. Steven then spoke: “Please go away dad. I don’t want hurt you anymore.” “You’re not gonna hurt me.” “You don’t know that!” “And neither do you. Steven, please stop running away from us and let us help you.” “It doesn’t matter anyway, you can’t fix this.” “Maybe I can’t fix it, but at least let us try. You don’t have to do anything, just talk to us.”

“Why have you been hiding your problems from us? Why won’t you let us help you?” “It’s, it’s complicated ok?” “So you don’t know either?” Steven was taken back at what Greg said. “Look I’m just, not in the mood to talk. My brain’s telling me to talk to you but my body won’t correspond and it’s infuriating! I want to talk when I’m ready, but all you’ve been doing is forcing me to talk when I wasn’t ready yet!” “I’m sorry Steven, we didn’t mean to make this worse. I just can’t stand to see you so miserable like this. You mean the world to me.” Greg did his best to walk up to Steven. “Whenever you’re really to let us help you, just please let us know.”

The two of them were inches away from each other. “Why?” “Why what?” “Why do you want to help me?” “Because I love you Steven.” “Even still, I hurt you, I broke your leg, I yelled at you. So why, WHY WON’T YOU GIVE UP ON ME?!” Greg then hugs him “because you’ve never given up on us.”

Steven finally calm down as the floating platform rest back the the ground. The harsh thunderstorm became less harsh, the ground stop collapsing, the strong wind slowed down, the ocean was less rough, and there were noticeably less butterflies. All the gems walk up to Steven.

Amethyst walks up to Steven. “I’m sorry for what I did. It’s just that you’ve always helps us in the past. Even when we push you away or hurt your feelings, you’ve never stop and try to help us. I just want to return the favor.” Amethyst goes in and hugs Steven. “We didn’t mean to force ourselves onto you, we’re just helping you like you help us.” Pearl hugs Steven. “We will always be there for you. No matter what. If you ever need us, just let us know.” Garnet then hugs Steven. Everyone was hugging Steven. Tears flooded his face. “Thank-thank you.” “Are you ok Steven?” “..........No.” Steven says as he’s crying, but for once, he finally smiles. “Of course I’m not ok.”


End file.
